Writing Percy Jackson FanFiction
by ToraTehNinja
Summary: Just the basics to writing Percy Jackson FanFiction. Touches on a lot of things and facts most people forget about and don't realize.


This is the basics to writing Percy Jackson Fan Fiction…

We'll start with Percy…

Percy has sea-green eyes and black hair; he was not portrayed this way in the movie because the movie was stupid. (In my opinion, anyway.)

Something that many fan fics seem to forget; Percy is invincible. If you kicked him in the head, he may feel it, but it wouldn't affect him in any way. It wouldn't hurt him.

Though Percy doesn't get good grades, he isn't stupid, quite the opposite, in fact.

Percy's sword is called Anaklusmos, _Riptide_; it is not Akanlusmos or certainly not Analusmos. If you can't spell it right please just say Riptide.

Percy is willing to risk his life to save his friends, strangers, and even his enemies. As said by Athena, this is his fatal flaw.

Percy is good-natured and friendly, and though he_ is_ sarcastic he isn't especially moody.

The series of Percy Jackson and The Olympians covers four summers, four years. The Titan's Curse takes place over Christmas break, don't forget that.

Percy loves New York. _(Well, now he may love San-Fran or wherever the Roman camp place is...)_

Percy is, slightly arguably, the most powerful half-blood in history. He possesses hydrokinesis, he is invincible, is one of, if not the, best sword fighters in history, he is a son of the Big Three, can create storms of great magnitude… the list continues. He has bested several gods (both minor and major) in battle.

When referring to the evil Titan lord, his name can be spelled two ways, (Cronos and Kronos) however, throughout the book series Rick always spells it _Kronos_ (in the American copies, at least) therefore you may want to as well, it really doesn't matter though.

Nico is not emo, please.

Make sure you know what Camp Half-Blood looks like; a great description can be found in _The Lightning Thief_. If your character just came to Camp Half-Blood you have to explain it, they've never seen it before!

If your story takes place after The Sea of Monsters, you should include Blackjack and Tyson. If it takes place after The Battle of The Labyrinth, you should include Mrs. O'Leary. Both are important characters and I've seen _very_ few PJATO Fan Fictions that include them. Blackjack is on the cover of two of the books; that must show some significance!

Make sure to include the minor gods, they make a difference too, especially if your fic takes place after _The Last Olympian_!

One thing that is often forgotten, Michael Yew disappeared off the Brooklyn Bridge in The Last Olympian, many people speculate that he came across Calypso's Island, however, this may be untrue because she can only get a hero every 1,000 years, and Percy had visited her the year before. Then again, who knows? Maybe there was an exception and she was allowed another hero.

Percy didn't carry a shield in the first book, he got one at the end of the second book, it got damaged and then repaired. (The shield Tyson made for him, it is disguised as a wristwatch) However, he threw it at Kampe in _The_ _Battle of The Labyrinth_, and it was never spoken of again.

It is very rarely mentioned, but Annabeth and Percy have matching gray streaks in their hair from when they had to hold up the sky in _The Titan's Curse_.

There are several inconsistencies on eye and hair color for different characters throughout the series (Thalia and Silena, maybe more) so you can kinda have free reign with that, eh?

Thalia is said to have bright green eyes in Percy's dream in _The Sea of Monsters_, however, all times after that she has spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and a splash of freckles across her face.

You should know the cabin numbers for reference, these are stated several times throughout the series, however; there is a map in _The Demigod Files_, and many online resources for this.

_Percy Jackson and The Olympians_ takes place mostly in New York, New York. A good deal of people in big cities don't have cars or can't/don't drive. I'm just stating fact.

Everyone wants to make their character a special child of Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, or other powerful god. Of course you do, they would be boring if they weren't special. But it is okay to occasionally make your character a child of Hermes, or Demeter; it could detail their resentment towards not being very powerful.

If a goddess took a vow of chastity; breaking that vow may happen. If you do have her break that vow, do it competently. Have it make sense. Provide good background information as to why.

The idea of God is never fully disregarded in the series. Chiron refers to him as "another matter altogether," perhaps meaning he exists with these other gods, who knows?

Do your background research. It doesn't take much to hop on Wikipedia and make sure you have your facts straight about each god you want to include. Write what you know about.

Your camper doesn't need to have a greek name; Bob is a fine name. These are teens like you and I, everyday names are good.

Yes, Greek names are hard to spell, that's no excuse. Just type a good guess of the spelling into google and '_Did you mean: …'_ will come up, with the correct spelling.

Last but not least, demigods have traits from their parents, duh. A child of Hermes is laid back and mischievous, children of Demeter are peaceful and friendly, children of Aphrodite are popular and slightly self-obsessed, children of Ares love battle and have a lot of anger, a child of Athena is smart and a good fighter, a child of Artemis would be strong-willed and persistent, etc.

**AN: HOLY CRAP I've been gone a long time. Wow… it's been like… 5 months. ****Um, well… Yeah  
I hope I didn't offend anyone with anything, if I did, I sincerely apologize ._. **

**...I rather disliked the movie.**

**-HEY GUYS CAN YOU STOP THE HATE, PLEASE?- I never meant for this to irk anyone, I just thought the writers here could use having their memories prodded at some points. **

**.:If anything offends you or pisses you off, please just let me know. I _will_ remove it from this file:.**


End file.
